


Trick or Treat

by ashtraythief



Series: Underneath 'verse [32]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternative Universe - FBI, Blow Jobs, Dress Up, Halloween, M/M, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-17 03:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21259226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtraythief/pseuds/ashtraythief
Summary: Jensen buys a Halloween costume. Jared likes it. A lot.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: Underneath 'verse [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/161699
Comments: 46
Kudos: 316





	Trick or Treat

**Author's Note:**

> I’m taking a break from the prompt meme to post something I wrote a while ago and saved for this day. Kind of a follow up to Jensen's dress up tease in Law and Order.  
Happy Halloween, everyone!  
A million thanks to ilikaicalie and masja_!7 for being the most patient and wonderful betas!

Jared didn’t look up from the report he was reading when Jensen came home. Jared didn’t bring work home often, but sometimes important things came up. Usually, Jensen bitched about it and then got a more or less contrite apology fuck. Today, he had something else in mind.

“You were out late,” Jared said absentmindedly, eyes glued to the papers.

“I went shopping.”

Jared nodded. “That’s nice, sweetheart.”

“Wanna see what I bought?”

“Of course.” Jared didn’t look up.

“I got a Halloween costume,” Jensen said.

Jared flipped a page over and started on the next. “Uh-huh.”

Well, if Jensen wanted Jared’s attention, he’d have to pull out the big guns. He made his voice a little deeper. “I told you I like to dress up occasionally.”

Jared’s head jerked up, his eyes going from Jensen to the bag he was holding and back to Jensen’s face.

Jensen cocked an eyebrow.

“Halloween?” Jared asked, his voice strained.

“Yeah. You know, America’s favorite holiday. Costumes, candy, pumpkin carving?”

Jared gave him an exasperated smile. “I doubt Halloween is America’s favorite holiday. And I’m surprised you care. You never did before.”

Jensen made a wavy hand motion. “Chad wants to go to the party at the Nine. Don’t tell me you’re not coming?

“I’m not a fan of Halloween,” Jared said slowly.

“Spoilsport.”

Jared shrugged. “You’ll have more fun without me.”

“I don’t know about that.”

Jared’s eyebrows shot up at Jensen’s tone.

“So... you don’t wanna see my costume?”

In one sleek motion, Jared sat up on the couch, his eyes fixed on Jensen. “Jensen.”

“Yeah?”

“If you’re going outside in that costume, it better not be the slutty version of a healthcare profession. Or the slutty version of anything.”

Jensen threw his head back and laughed. “You’re adorable when you’re jealous. And you haven’t even seen what it is yet.”

Jared was up and halfway over to him before Jensen was done with his sentence. Sometimes he forgot that for such a tall, muscular man, Jared was _fast_.

Jensen stopped Jared with a palm to his chest. “Nu-huh. This is going to be a surprise. And don’t worry about it, you’re the only one who’s gonna go crazy over it.”

Jensen left Jared with a confused expression on his face and went upstairs to change. When he came down five minutes later, Jared was back on the couch.

This time, Jared stayed where he was. In fact, he was frozen in place, staring at Jensen with wide eyes.

Jensen spread his arms and twirled on the heels of the boots. “What do you think?”

Slowly, Jared stood. “Sweetheart, _everyone_ is going to go crazy over you.”

Jensen laughed again, but then Jared was there, drawing him in, slow and careful not to dislodge the hat. He ducked his head to kiss Jensen under the broad brim.

Jared’s hand slid down over the faded brown shirt, two top buttons undone, and the dark vest. “No sheriff’s star?”

Jensen raised his eyebrows. “I was going more for the whole outlaw, gunslinger thing.”

“Don’t get me wrong, this is insanely hot,” Jared said and put his hands on Jensen’s ass, just below the gun belt.

Jensen hummed, then reached into his jeans pocket and pulled out a brass star. He pinned it to Jared’s shirt. “If you manage to arrest me,” he whispered with a barely-there kiss to Jared’s mouth, “I’m going to wear this for you alone.” He pressed his hips forward. “Just the chaps.”

Jared groaned and his hands tightened on Jensen’s jeans-clad ass.

“For now though…” Jensen drew back and then went to his knees, tilting his head so the hat stayed on.

Jared’s dick was already straining against his pants. Jensen looked up at Jared from under the brim and made a point of licking his lips.

Jared’s chest heaved with the deep breath he took, but his hand was careful when he dragged his thumb along Jensen’s bottom lip. Jensen playfully bit into his finger, a tease and a challenge.

Jared’s grip on Jensen’s chin tightened. “Careful there, sweetheart. See this star?” he pointed at the sheriff's star. “Your life’s in my hands now. How about you start begging?”

“Beggin’ ain’t my style,” Jensen said, pulling out his Texas drawl. “But I’ll convince you anyways.”

Then he opened Jared’s pants and took him all the way in. He savored Jared’s strong days-end scent and the contrast of soft skin and hardness underneath that never failed to turn him on. Jared was already half-hard and it didn’t take Jensen long to fully get him there.

Jared was big, but Jensen didn’t really have a gag reflex anymore and he liked getting his face fucked occasionally, so Jared never had to be all that careful. But now, he’d lost any restraint. He stared down at Jensen, a litany of breathless quiet curses falling from his lips, hands tight on Jensen’s jaw while he fucked Jensen’s mouth with short, hard thrusts.

Jensen relaxed his throat as much as he could, moved his tongue along the underside of Jared’s dick, tried to hit the sensitive spot right under the head and held on to Jared’s thighs to steady himself.

They were both fully clothed, and Jared couldn't grab Jensen’s hair because of the hat, but Jensen made Jared lose it in record time anyway. Jared lost any semblance of a rhythm and violently came down his throat after just a few minutes. Satisfied, Jensen swallowed and licked his lips, and Jared stood there, panting, staring at Jensen with lingering disbelief.

“You’re gonna let me go my merry way, then, sheriff?” Jensen asked with a cheeky grin, his voice a little hoarse.

Jared pulled himself together and pointedly looked down at Jensen’s dick, straining in his tight jeans. “You’re in no state to travel. You’d give the good townspeople a heart attack in your lewd state.”

“What are you going to do about that, then?”

Jared grinned, showing teeth. “Oh, I have a few ideas.” He pulled Jensen up, twirled him around and pushed him down on the couch. Slowly, he opened the buttons of Jensen’s jeans, pulled down the zipper.

“That seems like a mighty good idea.” Jensen leered, over the top and filthy.

Then Jared licked along the underside of his dick and sucked him down and Jensen didn’t say anything that made sense for a long time.

Best Halloween costume ever.

**Author's Note:**

> You can come find me on tumblr [here](http://ashtraythief.tumblr.com/) and on twitter [here.](https://twitter.com/ashtraythief) My ask box is always open.


End file.
